Power Rangers Megaforce
Power Rangers Megaforce (often abbreviated as PRM or Megaforce) is the 20th season of Power Rangers coinciding with the series 20th anniversary. The series is primarily based on Tensou Sentai Goseiger. The sequel, Power Rangers Super Megaforce started airing in February 2014. Synopsis Megaforce features Gosei, a supernatural being who has protected the earth for centuries with his robotic assistant, Tensou. But when the evil Warstar aliens begin their massive invasion, Gosei calls upon five teenagers with attitude to form the ultimate team...The Power Rangers Megaforce! When the teens morph into Power Rangers, they gain superhuman strength, agility, and mastery over martial arts. In addition to defending earth against the Warstar aliens, other monstrous factions emerge to challenge the Mega Rangers. Under the leadership of a malevolent alien, toxic beasts rise from their slimy underground lair to attack the Earth and a ruthless robot army launches an offensive from their deep sea compound. In order to face these new threats, the Power Rangers Megaforce unlock powerful battle modes to fight their adversaries. Production "Power Rangers Megaforce" was trademarked by Saban Brands in 2011 during the run of Power Rangers Samurai. Due to the audition calls for Power Rangers (which Rangers were not identified outrightly) involving a black ranger, there were speculations that it may be Power Rangers' reinterpretation of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. The official name was then revealed as "Power Rangers Megaforce" with the descriptions reflecting it is indeed a Goseiger adaptation. However, leaked casting sides and other information also showed Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger influence, which was revealed to be part of the show's second season Super Megaforce. Characters Rangers Allies *Gosei *Tensou *Historic Rangers Civilians * Ernie * Mr. Burley * Jordan * Roy * Barry * Howie Villains *Warstar **Admiral Malkor **Creepox **Vrak **Loogies **Zombats **Insectoid Monsters ***Scaraba ***Yuffo ***Virox ***Dragonflay ***Beezara ***Dizchord *Toxic Mutants **Bigs **Bluefur **Toxic Monsters ***Hisser ***Psychotick ***Shadow Serpent ***Distractor ***Mummy ***Kesaran ***Gremlin ***Skyfish ***Nojoke ***Dream Snatcher ***Glytcher *Metal Alice **Robots ***Rotox ***Rico the Robot *The Armada **The Messenger Arsenal Zords Episodes Games * Power Rangers Megaforce (video game) - Nintendo 3DS Notes *The first half of the morphing call, "It's Morphin Time", is the same as Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alien Rangers and Zeo. The second half, "Go Go Megaforce", is similar to Samurai's (Go Go Samurai). *This is the second season where the main theme for the season has been in a similar tune to the previous season, in this case, it uses the same theme as Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai. The first was with the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Zeo. In both cases, the "Go Go Power Rangers" theme is used to different degrees. A part of the song is similar to the theme of Lost Galaxy. *This is the first Power Rangers series to use footage from multiple, previously unadapted Super Sentai series in a single episode. The episodes where Troy dreams with the Mega War as Mega Mission uses footage from both Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *This is the first anniversary season where the main Sentai counterpart, (Goseiger), is not counted as an anniversary season. However, it also uses footage from Gokaiger, which is an anniversary season. *This is the first season that excludes a mecha that was present in it's Sentai counterpart. *In the opening at 0:01, the person behind the morpher is actually Troy's Super Sentai counterpart. This error is unedited for unknown reasons. *The first season since Wild Force where characters wear the same clothing every episode. *The first season to have it's UK premiere on terrestrial free to air TV, as it airs on Channel 5 starting in Augusthttp://www.toymaster.co.uk/live/2013/07/competition-power-rangers-megaforce/ but had yet to appear on a subscription channel. All previous seasons premiered on Sky One, Fox Kids, Jetix or Nickelodeon. In October, Megaforce reruns started on Nicktoons, Nickelodeon itself having apparently dropped the show. *This is the second season after since Turbo to end with a cliffhanger leading into the next season. The previous was Samurai. *This season aired concurrent with the Super Sentai series Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. External links * Power Rangers Megaforce Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website See also